The present application relates to judging and evaluating systems. More particularly, systems, methods, apparatuses and computer-readable medium for a matrix judging system are described.
Professional judging and award competitions are commonly used to recognize best-of-industry entries. Many professional companies and individuals submit content to award competitions, where a plurality of judges decide on which entries are the best. The winning entries and contestant are recognized by the organization for the excellence of their work. Contestants seek the recognition of winning competitions because the recognition of winning helps drive the entrant's stature which can lead to gaining additional work. For example, an advertising agency that is prominently recognized for recent work may benefit by gaining new clients for the advertising agency's services.
Although it is often understandable why the winning contestant or entry was chosen, the ranking or rating of individual entries that were not given an award is less clear because the data was never known and/or made available to the entrants.